


Kaede needs to Relax

by PervertedAnimeGirl



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Groping, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervertedAnimeGirl/pseuds/PervertedAnimeGirl
Summary: Kaede has been very stressed lately. A start of the Killing Games begins, and a spy saw how she is slowly being externally destroyed. Said spy is going to help her out.-Also, spoilers.





	

Akamatsu is stressed. The Killing Games is starting, and everyone is losing their shits! She can't keep up with everyone like she did before. Maybe because the atmosphere is way out of proportion. She wished that she died so she doesn't have to deal with all of this tense air at all.

A girl with brown hair and pink eyes saw this. She knows that she's supposed to help team Danganronpa with the killings, but this is just sad to look at her. She hates the idea of killings, but she needs this job. But the an idea came up in her mind. Her pink eyes sparkle.

Kaede is like any teenager these days. Her hormones should be sprouting and really wants it out. Just take a look at he body! Nice full sized breast, perfect hip, and a straight out hour glass body. She is screaming pheromones! 

Then there's the fact that her boss with scream at her if she disobeys any orders. Yet she doesn't give a crap about her co-workers or her boss. Nighttime is coming and she's going to leave her post any minute now. She gathers her stuff, and more for her to sneak into the grounds. She knows exactly what to do. 

* * *

A sigh escaped from the girl. This day was going far too long. She couldn't wait till she can go to sleep. Saihara was actually no help at all. Maybe is he had a bit more confidence, then maybe people could've listen to him. She wished the best luck to him though.

She approach her room to only find herself having a rag covering her nose and mouth! She wants to scream in panic, but whatever is on this rag is making her dizzy. She's too sleepy to even fight anymore. Akamatsu's arms and legs are limp. The person who's kidnapping her drags her to another place.

Cold is what the blond felt when she's becoming conscious. It was really chilly and it's dark. She realized that she's blindfolded and is naked except for her panties! What is going on?! She tries to struggle, but feels her arms are above the air, trapped. What is going on here?!

Foot steps were heard in the same room she's in, circling around her. Is this the mastermind's doing? She's scared... really scared... she might die, or worse. "Hello Akamatsu-san." It was female with a lulling and seductive voice. It isn't any of her classmates at all. So who is this person.

"I know your scare, but there's nothing to be afraid of." She said, smoothly and calmly. Kaede doesn't know why, but she can trust her for some reason. But she does have questions for this one. "I've seen you in stress, so I'm here to take them away."

Stuttering, still slightly afraid, she asked. "Um... where am I? Why am I here and naked? Who are you?" Silence approached the two. It's making her shiver. This is even more embarrassing since she's almost stripped to the core.

A giggle escaped from the other female and answered, "We're hidden in a special place that no one knows about. Not even Monokuma knows about this place. And since it's a secret, I won't be telling you that." Well... at least no one else can see this embarrassing predicament. "Your second question follows my first explanation. To relieve you from your stress."

H-how?! What does being tied up and naked have to do with relieving stress?! "And for your last question... I am Lucy. Just someone who is willing to prevent any killings happening."

Lucy circles around her her slowly. Kaede can hear clicking on the ground, indicating that she's wearing heels. It's actually more embarrassing for her, now that this strange woman is checking every detail of her body. Her face becomes flushed and red. The clicking stops behind her and it's becoming more nerve racking. "Your body is so beautiful Kaede~" 

Warmth enveloped Kaede's breast slowly, groping them and teasing her nipples. A moan escaped from her mouth as she realized what's going on. She shivers as Lucy used her fingers to stroke up and down her boobs, slightly touching her pink nubs. Akamatsu feels Lucy's even and smooth breathe on her ears as she whispers, teasingly, "How does this feel, Kaede-San~?" After that, she nibbles her ears, making her body more sensitive. 

Lucy begins to massage the big breast on Kaede's body. They were beautiful and full, plus, her moan are super cute and sweet. The brown haired women wonders why this girl hasn't been raped, actually. Her body is way too perfect to ignore, and she looked at all the students profile before this game, so why? Welp, she is glad that no one else is seeing this but her. 

It stopped. The groping stopped, much to Kaede's disappointment because, she truthfully liked it. She actually always touched herself ever since she gets stressed, but not fully. Only massaging her breast, so nothing too extreme like fingering. Yet this is different now. She never been touched by anyone else, so this is a bit upsetting. Those finger worked wonder, and she truly loved it.

A yelp and a loud moan came afterwards. It took her a while to know what's going on. Lucy, quickly, and violently pinched both her nipples, making her moan in both pain and pleasure. Lucy let go one of Kaede's nipples while the other one pinched harder, making her whine from the loss of one side, but lust and agony from the other. Whatever Lucy is doing, she wished Kaede could do this forever till she dies. 

A shiver came into her spine as a wet, soft touch went to the other one that wasn't being violently punished with pleasure. She's licking it, and god it feels so good! Lucy used her lips to suck on it, making the two nubs now hard from the torturing and pleasing. Just seeing Akamatsu's lewd face is just beautiful. What can she say? She likes both genders.

She should spice this up a bit more. Lucy has an idea for her free hand. She placed her fingertips on Kaede's back, and oh-so-painfully-so, drags her finger down the blonde's back as she felt her shiver at the gesture. Lucy then reach for Akamatsu's ass and gave it a good squeeze. The teen jumped from the new sensation on her butt. Giggling to herself, Lucy then shimmies her panties down, making sure she does it as slow as she can to make the girl impatient.

Kaede really wants to be butt-naked right now. Her breast is being please and her ass got groped. But then, Lucy stopped in the middle, and pulled it back up. She whines, "Lucy... that's me- AH!" She scream as finger begins to stroke her panty covered clit. Is this... how it feels when someone is touching you?

She thought it was enough for the teen, so she stopped her hands and mouth, leaving perfect mark on her nipples and an aroused pussy that really wanted to cum. To Kaede, it wasn't even enough! She's quitting now? Then the clicking started again. Lucy is walking somehere. A rustle can be heard, as if it's coming from... a bag? Lucy walked again, then back to Kaede. 

The blonde female gulped at anticipation. She knows Lucy has something, so she actually can't wait, really. She yelp as she was actually picked up by the legs, and only being supported by the rope on her wrist and her legs. Then, placed right down to find herself on something. It was as if she was on a horse... but something was up against her clitoris. She can't see from the blinds, so this is kind of scary.

Lucy giggled. "Hope your ready~" What came next really shocked Kaede. The thing she was on was vibrating her whole crotch. She can even feel it to her arse hole. "This, my dear, is a sybian. It's supposed to make you really feel good."

The woman is right. It feels so good! She thought vibrating someone's' crotch was overrated, but no! It's addicting. The feeling of her clit, pussy and ass vibrating is too good! The sound becomes louder, and vibrating machine intensifies. She arches her back in pure bliss. Her moans became louder and louder as she's feels pools of warmth in her stomach, waiting to be released.

 _'A-almost... please..._ ' she wishes in her mind. She want to cum! So badly! But then it stopped. She was almost about to come, and pain on her crotch was there from the total miss. She let's out a pitched whine and pants from the stop. She tries to rub on it to copum, but she needs to vibrations. She wants it back on.

A crack hit the air to her ass. Her ass clenched and yells from the spank. "No rubbing on the sybian unless I say so, naughty girl." Venom was in Lucy's mouth when she said those words. It actually made her more aroused. And when Lucy called her a naughty girl made her enticed. "Open your mouth."

She did without hesitation. She felt something shoved her mouth and leather around her face. It was a ball gag. Dear lord, now she really wants to cum. The sybian turned on again and her moan were now muffled. The gag and blindfold is now making her super sensitive now. But not even after ten seconds it was turned off.

"That's right," Lucy hummed. "Your panties." Snip, snip, snip, was all she heard now... Lucy's using scissors to cut off her panties. Now that they're off, Kaede can really feel the sybian now. The bump was really pressed on her clit and her pussy and ass can feel the machine. "Wow... look how wet you made your panties. Are you really **that** desperate?"

She is. Akamatsu really wants to cum so badly. She hears Lucy shrug off and says, "Welp... be a good girl, and I'll give you your treat." It turned back on, and she can really feel the vibrations now since her underwear isn't blocking the way anymore. Her moans can be heard from over gag placed on her. Her body shake from the pleasure from her crotch, her toes twitched and wiggle from lust.

Then, her nipples were pinched hard, but not by fingers... no. They were like clips on her nubs this time. She moans as the sybian' vibration went up slightly, curving her back, making her breast go upwards to the ceiling. After that happened, the clips begin to vibrate themselves! They feel so good on her, along side of the sybian.

The sybian went to the max! Sound could be heard from all over the room now. Akamatsu can't control herself anymore. Her body is shaking violently now. Her gag is taken off as drool escaped her lips. "Do you want to cum?" Lucy asked, teasingly. 

"Yes." Kaede answered, desperately.

"Beg." 

She couldn't believe what she's hearing. But she's so close! She wants to cum so badly right now. "Please make me cum." She pants heavily, as Lucy squeezed her breast against the nipple vibrators. She hums in confusion... she's teasing her, but she doesn't care. "Please make me cum! Please! Please!" 

She keep chanting those words over and over again. Lucy knew how desperate she is, so she teasingly lowered the settings, making her **really** want to cum. As she was about to set it off, making her delay her orgasm once more, Kaede screams, "OH FUCK! Make me cum! OH FUCKING, MAKE ME CUM!"

Lucy giggles. This is way too much fun to ignore her please. She can still do her 'treat' after she cums. She turns the setting back to the max, making Kaede scream out. The blonde's body tenses up as she screams as she's squirting. It's funny that this one can really squirt when she cums. 

She didn't shut the sybian off though. Kaede is struggling now and can't stop moaning. She let out a tiny orgasm from the continuation. "Ah, nyah~ ha. Ah!" 

Lucy giggles as Kaede is struggling through her bonds and sybian. "Sweety~" She says in a teasing voice. "I am going out of a little while. Just enjoy yourself while I'm gone." Kaede doesn't know what to think of this. Still... it feel so good~ Her mind is melting now.

She left the scene as Kaede will be having endless orgasms for about... 45 minutes. She's really going to have fun when she comes back, because she's going to get something that they both will enjoy. Welp... she hope Kaede's... pussy is ready for what's to come.


End file.
